


lostmyhead

by princesszaf



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, it's just fluff rly that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszaf/pseuds/princesszaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon,” and it’s like crystal water, breaking through Jaebum’s internal monologue, urging his attention. The boy’s smile is awfully disarming, stretching from ear to ear, eyes disappearing behind crinkles. Everything about him is soft and fuzzy, from his sky blue beanie to his pinstripe jumper, the way his fingers rest delicately on the railings. The ferris wheel spins behind him, slow and romantic, couples cozy in multicoloured booths. </p><p>( where jaebum's date doesn't show up, jinyoung's the sweet ferris wheel guy offering him a free ride and dabin's just an overprotective little brat. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	lostmyhead

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd like all the trash i write!!!! i hope u guys enjoy~

“They’re not going to show up, you know.”

The words are softer than honeydew and cotton, pulling Jaebum’s gaze from his watch to the figure standing not too far away. The hand strikes 9:20pm when he’s not looking and his date was supposed to show up 40 minutes ago. The carnival’s still alive - bursts of laughter like ripples of water in the air, children with painted faces running through the crowd. The caramel popcorn and fried potatoes smell like nostalgia, pulled from sweet memories of his childhood. He remembers linking arms with his mother, his father ruffling his disheveled hair, his friends dragging him towards the food stalls. They’re all screenshots from another place, nestled in the arms of a state far away from where he stands, but he supposes the sparkle of it runs like a thread between all faraway, idyllic towns like this one. Like they’re cut from the same cloth, daydreams for city dwellers.

The boy isn’t much shorter but he _looks_ petite – slender limbs, round cheeks, eyes that dance with light. His plump lips are distracting, pink and soft looking and twitching with a smile and Jaebum has to forcefully drag his gaze upwards, hoping the night masks the awkward bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallows. “You’re waiting for your date, right?” the boy urges, realizing that Jaebum’s not much of a talker. Jaebum can only nod, not really in the habit of striking conversation with random strangers.

He wishes he could be more upset about being stood up. Jaebum doesn’t know the guy – what he gauged from Sungjin’s excited rambling was that Brian was Canadian, had diamond slopes for cheekbones, was born to write music. He didn’t even _want_ the date. Dates lead to relationships which only really lead to pain, was his justification, and all Sungjin could do in response (from stretches of the ocean away, nestled comfortably in his 500 sq ft. apartment in Tokyo) was send him several eye roll emojis.

“C’mon,” and it’s like crystal water, breaking through Jaebum’s internal monologue, urging his attention. The boy’s smile is awfully disarming, stretching from ear to ear, eyes disappearing behind crinkles. Everything about him is soft and fuzzy, from his sky blue beanie to his pinstripe jumper, the way his fingers rest delicately on the railings. The ferris wheel spins behind him, slow and romantic, couples cozy in multicoloured booths. A child zips through the space between them, tugging on the other boy’s hand, pouting as she urges _Jinyoung oppa_ for another free ride. Throws the most disdainful look over her shoulder at Jaebum, who musters an apologetic grimace for no fault of his own at all.

“Like I was saying…” the boy, _Jinyoung_ , continues. There’s mirth in his words, like he’s holding back desire to laugh, wrapping his arms around the little girl and dragging her to his side. She twirls her hair, tugs at the sleeves of her lavender dress, shoots Jaebum another glare. “Let me give you a free ride.”

Jaebum, ever polite, shakes his head and makes an attempt to walk away. Brian wasn’t likely to show up, the carnival was scheduled to close up in 40 minutes and he could return to his apartment. Cook himself some unimpressive ramen, read his tattered copy of Kafka on the Shore for the umpteenth time, listen to obscure indie music before giving himself to his dreams.

“You could ride with me,” the girl offers. It’s reluctant and she’s playing with Jinyoung’s hand, rubbing circles in his palm and tugging curiously at his fingers. “Rita and I had a fight –“ Jinyoung gasps at that and Jaebum’s eyes linger on his pout, lower lip jutting out adorably, “- and the booths are scary when you’re all alone in them.”

That’s when she looks up at him, almost challenging him to decline her request. “Dabin, it’s alright if he doesn’t want to-“ but Jaebum’s cutting him off with words of his own, hurried and awkward, “Sure. Why not?” Dabin’s the only witness to the way their eyes meet, world around them disappearing behind glossy lights. It takes a handful of seconds for Jinyoung’s cheeks to bloom pink, pretty like spring’s first cherry blossoms, and Jaebum doesn’t want to look away.

The ferris wheel comes to a halt. There’s another voice booming from the cabin, animated and deep, calling out Jinyoung’s name with incredible fondness. They don’t look away, not until Dabin’s tugging furiously at Jaebum’s hand. Jinyoung clears his throat, bumps into the copper gate as he turns around, allows himself a nervous chuckle. His eyes crawl to Jaebum’s for a second, maybe two, an indulgence before he’s scuttling in, straightening the beanie on his head. “Are you and Jinyoung-oppa boyfriends?” the girl asks, tilting her head curiously.

Jaebum doesn’t hear that, ears straining to hear Jinyoung’s voice again. There’s a boy in the cabin, thick hair dyed platinum, doubling over with laughter. _Jackson,_ he hears what he wants to hear, _stop that._ Jinyoung turns to them, offers Jaebum a sugar sweet smile, points at the disappearing queue. “Hurry up, mister,” Dabin’s stern, dragging him towards it. Her chubby hand holds his in a viper like grip – it’s almost foreboding but he looks back at the cabin, finds Jinyoung looking at them and the other’s smile eases all his apprehensions.

They climb into a blue one (Dabin _insisted_ on blue) and Jaebum pulls the gate, bolting it shut. He supposes a little girl sending him death glares can’t be much worse than an awkward, disinterested date and he turns his head to the sky, tracing constellations with his fingertips. The din of the carnival is quieter now, faint background noise, and he almost doesn’t hear Dabin when she meaningfully clears her throat.

“I’ll kill you if you break Jinyoung-oppa’s heart too,” she states firmly when looks over at her. His eyes widen in surprise, cheeks flushed and shakes his head, nervous laughter at the tip of his tongue, arms flailing to explain himself. She doesn’t give him much opportunity to speak, barreling on. “He’s the best, you know. He always buys us ice cream whenever he meets us. Oppa knows my favourite and Henry’s favourite and Rita’s favourite.” She pauses, eyes trailing to the cabin on the ground. “I want someone to remember his favourite ice cream flavor too.” And then, with an unpleasant wrinkle of her nose. “Wonpil-oppa hadn’t even remembered when his _birthday_ was. Can you believe that?”

Jaebum doesn’t know what to say, so he doesn’t. They’re quiet for the rest of the ride, Dabin humming to a vaguely familiar pop song, Jaebum leaning his head against hard metal. When their ride stops, Dabin’s first to clamber her way out, stepping on Jaebum’s foot as she does and he winces, biting back a curse. He pauses by the door, watches as the brat runs towards Jinyoung and flings herself in his arms. Jinyoung’s laughter is all the bandage he needs, carrying sweetly over the square of land. Jackson’s leaning against the door, waving at a young couple – Dabin’s parents, he finds out soon after, watches Jinyoung watching her skip towards them and away from the ferris wheel.

“Plan on leaving anytime soon, big guy?” It’s Jackson, looking at him pointedly and Jaebum flushes beetroot, almost tripping on his way out. Jinyoung’s quick to rush to his side, belated in his attempt to steady Jaebum but it’s still a cute gesture. Jaebum laughs, scratching the back of his neck and lets Jinyoung pull him to a side, not really knowing _where_ to look.

“Did she threaten to murder you?” Jinyoung finally asks, slightly apologetic.

“That’s alright,” comes his reply. He can’t stifle his sheepish smile, not when he knows Jinyoung’s looking. “Your ex doesn’t sound too pleasant.”

“He wasn’t.” A pause, and then, “I suppose that’s exes for you in general, though.”

Jaebum chortles this time, loud and beaming, meeting Jinyoung’s gaze again. It’s folly, he knows – he’s drowning in the depths of them, dark and wide and beautiful. Jinyoung’s first to speak, not without self-consciousness in his voice. “Would you care for a ride with me? My name’s –“

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum exhales, like he’s letting out a secret. The name sounds reverent on his tongue. The other just nods, looking at him expectantly. “I’m Jaebum.”

“Nice to meet you, Jaebum.” The syllables are lovely from his mouth and Jaebum wants to hear them over and over again.

It’s another round of indulgent _looking_ , private in their small cocoon. There’s a ghost of a smile in Jinyoung’s cheek and Jaebum supposes there’s one in his too.

“Are you guys going in for a ride or what?” Jaebum doesn’t blame Jackson for his exasperation, is far too busy grinning like a fool at Jinyoung to care.

And after a few prolonged seconds, they’re exhaling at the same time. “ _Yes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm...not too happy with the ending so if u think it's abrupt and kinda disjointed, i 100% agree with u
> 
> hit me up @dxmianos on tumblr w/ prompts if ur keen tho c:


End file.
